


Amanecer a la pasión

by mariposilla



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposilla/pseuds/mariposilla
Summary: Simplemente, se produce un acercamiento...





	Amanecer a la pasión

**Author's Note:**

> Me aburría y este es el resultado. Soy una adicta xD

**A M A N E C E R   A   L A   P A S I Ó N**

Santa Cecilia, 1917

Las fiestas de Santa Cecilia duraban pocos días. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, en el pueblo, se sucedían los bailes y puestos callejeros con toda clase de comida, dulces y bebida. También, en la plaza se cantaba y bailaba con música que hacía honor a la alegría. La gente lo pasaba bien, ya fuera joven o vieja. También había sitio para los niños. Desde siempre, el pueblecito había acogido estos días de jolgorio, en donde las noches eran las más emblemáticas. A todo el mundo en Santa Cecilia le había pasado algo durante las fiestas. Se fraguaban amistades, amores, se rompían relaciones por peleas alcoholizadas, y los sentidos se inflamaban. Nada importaba, sólo pasarlo bien.

Así fue cómo Héctor se decidió salir de su casa aquel anochecer. Iba a reunirse con Ernesto y con el grupo muchachos que, al igual que él, trabajaban en la hacienda a cambio de un jornal medio decente. Había apartado un poco de dinero para gastarlo en las fiestas en algún que otro trago, y por supuesto, en los puestos que ofrecían comidas tan sabrosas, como los tamales que hacía la señora Rita. Además, era su oportunidad de cortejar a alguna señorita, o al menos, eso era lo que decía Ernesto. _Parece que no piensa en otra cosa más que en las señoritas_. Efectivamente, eso podía suceder... sino fuera porque a él sólo le importaba una: la más bella, la más inteligente, la más fiera, la que mejor bailaba... No podía evitar fijarse más que en su Imelda. Sin que se notara, la buscaba siempre entre el gentío. Puede que esa noche él también la viera y volviese a tener la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con ella. No podía decirse que fueran pareja, pero desde hacía una temporada pasaban mucho tiempo solos. Él la acompañaba a casa, quedaban para dar paseos por la tarde, iban a la plaza a ver tocar a los músicos, charlaban durante horas... e incluso se había besado más de una vez. Según Ernesto, por lo que Héctor contó eufórico, eso no era nada, pero para él lo era todo. Héctor nunca había sentido una descarga eléctrica tan potente como cuando la hermosa Imelda lo besaba fugazmente en los labios. Desde ese último roce, tan casto y a la vez tan sentido, él no había pensado en otra cosa. Héctor quería verla de nuevo, pero la perspectiva de encontrarse con ella desde aquella última vez le ponía nervioso... porque además, también tenía ganas de más... de algo más... eso que no se puede nombrar entre la gente de bien, como ella, una joven respetable.

Tras abrocharse del todo la camisa blanca, su mejor camisa, intentaba recordar si alguna vez en su vida había visto a al alguna mujer más preciosa que ella. Después de meditarlo embobado sin prestar atención a los botones, dio con la respuesta: no había mujer en México más hermosa. Él quería gustarla tanto como a él le gustaba ella.

"Ay Imeldita... me vuelves loco...", suspiró Héctor en un susurro que sólo podía oír el cuello de su camisa. Una vez finalizada su tarea, salió rumbo a la plaza del Mariachi para encontrarse con los demás y dar comienzo a la juerga, aunque internamente, sólo era para verla a ella. Se moría de ganas.

Imelda estaba en su cuarto terminando de ajustarse la ropa. Dado que era una noche de fiesta con toda la gente del pueblo, ella quería verse algo diferente. En vez de optar por su vestido favorido, ese morado de volantes en la falda que tan bien la sentaba, Imelda había elegido llevar una falda negra, para reproche de su madre. Según ella, el negro no es un color para las jovencitas. A Imelda la daba igual, pues consideraba que así conseguía un toque de distinción. La falda negra, que además tenía tanto vuelo cuando giraba sobre sí misma, la  había combinado con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas ligeramente abullonadas y con finísimos bordados de florecillas diminutas azul marino en la zona del escote, cuadrangular y atrevido. Ese escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y más aún si de forma consciente se había apretado un par de centímetros más el corsé para que las cuencas de sus pechos asomaran por encima del tejido más de lo normal.

"¡Qué carajo!", dijo ella mientras se observaba de perfil y con semblante serio en el espejo. "Soy joven y puedo mostrar cuanto quiera. Si no lo hago ahora, mucho menos lo haré de vieja", masculló para sí misma. Pero... no era suficiente. Esa noche, ella quería llamar la atención e inflamar los deseos de un músico en particular. Imelda lo iba conseguir; Héctor caería rendido a sus pies. Tras observarse en el espejo, Imelda decidió cambiar también su peinado habitual. Esa noche hacía demasiado calor, y dejar su cabello suelto sería una locura para sus sentidos. Por eso, Imelda optó por un moño, como el de siempre, pero no lo trenzó. Una vez recogido, ella fijó su melena con horquillas. Aunque el cambio no era brutal, sí que logró darse un aspecto algo más desenfadado, propio de una noche de diversión. Por último, Imelda agregó el último toque, el cual, era el más osado de todos. Tras asegurarse de que nadie entraría repentinamente en la habitación, ella se aplicó un toque de carmín usando la yema de los dedos, dando la sensación de que se había comido un kilo de fresas. Sin duda, esos labios invitaban a ser besados.

"Mmmm..., no nada está mal", habló de nuevo para sí misma mientras ladeaba la cara mirándose en el espejo. "Seguramente que el bobo de Héctor lo notará..." Si él no lo notaba, ella solita tendría que pasar a la acción de una vez por todas. Al igual que le pasaba a Héctor, Imelda recordaba los besos que habían compartido, unos besos que ya se la antojaban demasiado inocentes. Según había estado ella misma hablado con sus amigas, algunas de las cuales estaban ya casadas, la quedaba mucho terreno por explorar. Imelda esperaba que esa noche pasara algo... Sin más, Imelda tomó aire y salió de casa rumbo a la plaza. Por allá debían andar todos ahora, incluyendo el músico que la invadía sus pensamientos.

Ya era muy tarde. Imelda recorrías las calles que separaban su hogar de la plaza del Mariachi. A medida que avanzaba algo nerviosa y expectante a su destino, haciendo que su falda negra flotara y se le viera la enagua por un segundo, ella se percataba de lo bonito que estaba el pueblo. Además de la alegría palpitante en el ambiente, de la gente, de las risas, de los puestos y del bullicio, había lucecitas, farolillos y banderitas de colores por todas partes. Un arcoíris de sensaciones. Realmente, Santa Cecilia emanaba magia y júbilo en esos días. Todo el mundo estaba encantado.

Tras unos pocos minutos, Imelda llegó a su destino y empezó a analizar de forma discreta el ambiente en busca de Héctor y del grupo de muchachos con los que siempre estaba. No había ni rastro de ellos. El escaneo se vio alterado cuando de entre todas las voces y el ruido general que invadía el entorno, sobresalió el sonido de su propio nombre.

"¡Imelda!"

Se trataba de Rosario, una de las amigas de la infancia de Imelda. Imelda sonrió al verla. Rosario venía acompañada de Laura, que se había prometido hacía apenas unos meses, pero que tenía la misma edad que el resto de ellas. Al percatarse de que estaban allí, Imelda se dirigió hacia ellas.

"¿Cómo están, chicas?", dijo Imelda cogiendo del brazo a Rosario, quien había bajado la cabeza para examinarla, o mejor, echar un vistazo al escote de su blusa blanca.

"Vaya, Imelda...", comentó Rosario, "Te ves... no sé... diferente"

"¡Estás radiante!", interrumpió Laura, quien ya no parecía escandalizarse por nada. Laura sabía reconocer perfectamente cuándo una jovencita buscaba llamar la atención de algún que otro hombre. Aunque ella lo negara, ya Laura tenía experiencia. Ese sin duda, ese era el deseo de su amiga. Todo el mundo en el pueblo que fuera medianamente listo y algo observador ya sabía lo que ellos dos se traían desde hace un tiempo.

"Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy lindas", contestó Imelda mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente por los cumplidos de sus amigas, y porque claramente, se había dando cuenta de que se había tomado su tiempo extra para destacar su belleza más de lo normal

"No tanto como tú... Vas a llamar la atención de todos esta noche", volvió  a responder Rosario alzando una ceja.

"Bueno, ya parad", dijo Imelda. "¿A dónde les apetece ir? Podemos comer algo o..." La joven no pudo continuar porque al otro lado de la plaza sobresalía un grupo de chicos que se disponían entrar en una de las cantinas del pueblo. De ente todos ellos, reconoció al más alto y delgado, que obviamente, se trataba de Héctor. A Imelda se la cortó la respiración.

Sus amigas al darse cuenta, siguieron con la mirada el punto de distracción de Imelda.

"¡AH!", gritó Rosario, "¡Es Ernesto!, ¡vayamos para allá con él y los demás", dijo en voz alta mientras arrastrada a sus amigas del brazo. "Ya tenemos plan para esta noche"

"No creo que me apetezca aguantar a Ernesto...", comentó Laura arrugando la frente mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada de la cantina. "Es tan..."

"Tonterías, es guapísimo y muy simpático. Veréis como la pasaremos de fábula con él y los demás"

"Ufff...", dijo Imelda con cara larga ante ese último comentario. "Es insufrible, Rosario... Aunque no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer por ahora..."

En realidad, Imelda estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos en ese momento con tal de estar cerca de Héctor. En parte, ella estaba luciendo así de espectacular por él esta noche. Quería que se fijara en ella más que nunca, y esta era su oportunidad de oro, aunque Imelda no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Ella todavía no estaba mentalizada para toparse con él, casi literalmente.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la puerta de la cantina y entraron con decisión para reunirse con el grupo de jóvenes, Dentro había un ruido mayor de la habitual, porque había más gente dentro el lugar que recorriendo las mismas calles de santa Cecilia. El bullicio abofeteó a Imelda. También el calor que hacía allí dentro. Casi de inmediato ella comenzó a sudar, ¿ _O eran los nervios que la consumían internamente? Nerviosa por ver al Héctor... ¿yo? ¡Jamás!_ , debatió contra sí misma. Desechando esa idea tan estúpida de la cabeza, Imelda cogió aire por los pulmones, llenándolos con el poco oxígeno que había en ese ambiente cargado, haciendo que su pecho se alzara más de lo normal. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando ella notó que unos dedos cálidos y ásperos la jalaban del antebrazo. Imelda conocía el tacto de esos dedos.

"Hola Imelda". Era la aterciopelada voz de Héctor, la cual ella había logrado reconocer aunque era un pequeño hilo entre los centenares de voces ásperas y ruidosas que la rodeaban.

"Ah... Hola Héctor", le respondió ella ladeando una sonrisa. Héctor también sonrió. Imelda se dio cuenta de que él se había alejado del grupo de muchachos, los cuales estaban sentados en la barra conversando de algo que parecía ser lo más chistoso del mundo, porque se podía ver cómo Ernesto se doblaba de la risa en la silla. También pudo ver cómo Rosario y Laura se unían a ellos. _¿En qué momento se había quedado rezagada de sus amigas? Malditas..._

"Te he visto entrar", volvió a decir Héctor, consiguiendo que Imelda bajara de la nebulosa de pensamientos que se había estado acumulando en la cabeza. Aunque fue en ese momento en el que también llegó a la conclusión de que dado el ruido de había dentro de ese condenado lugar, o había que gritar o que acercarse demasiado a la persona con la que se conversaba. Esa idea no la desagradó en absoluto. Era una excusa más para tenerle un poco más cerca.

Intentando seguirle la conversación de una vez por todas, Imelda le miró a los ojos. "Nosotras también os vimos cuando estábamos en la plaza. Por eso decidimos entrar..." Héctor la observaba con atención. Parecía hipnotizado por ella. "Aunque si te digo la verdad...", prosiguió ella, "No me apetece estar aquí dentro. Hace demasiado calor"

Ante esa sentencia, Héctor bajó los ojos de forma casi innata al cuerpo de Imelda, topándose sin poder evitarlo con el generoso escote de la joven, que debido al calor de la cantina, estaba comenzando a brillar por la más ligera y aterciopelada capa de sudor. Héctor se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Carraspeó mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada a la bonita cara de la joven _. ¿Imelda se había pintado los labios?_ , pensó de forma casi fugaz. No fue por mucho tiempo, porque la combinación de esos labios sonrosados y de ese para nada recatado escote que brillaba bajo su mirada, era la ideal para que en unos pocos segundos su entrepierna decidiera manifestarse delante de toda Santa Cecilia.

"¿Quieres que salgamos un rato fuera? Puede que nos venga bien a los dos tomar el aire", agregó Héctor con sinceridad.

"Creo que me vendría bien", le respondió ella casi aliviada. "¿Aunque de veras no te importa? Tus amigos se preguntarán por qué has desaparecido de repente"

"Bah. No pasada nada. Cuando empiezan con los tragos no se dan cuenta de qué es lo que sucede a su alrededor. Además, ahí están Laura y Rosario... ya hay demasiada gente como para que se enteren de que nos hemos ido", le dijo Héctor encogiéndose de hombros de la forma más adorable. "¿Vamos?", volvió a insistirla.

"Sí, vamos", respondió Imelda dándose la vuelta hacia la salida de manera casi precipitada, no sin antes jalarle del brazo y empezar a tirar de él hacia la calle intentando parecer la chica más sutil y delicada del mundo.

Héctor la siguió sin hacer ningún titubeo hacia la calle, no sin antes agarrar una de las botellas de tequila que había en la cantina. Salieron a la calle y fue cuando entonces Imelda se dio cuenta de la botella de cristal tranparente que él llevaba en sus manos.

"¡Héctor!", exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos. Él la miró sonriendo de una forma estúpida

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gusta el tequila?"

"No es eso... es... nada, olvídalo" Ella se quedó pasmada. _¿De veras Héctor pensaba que se iba con él por las calles a emborracharse?_ Aunque era un escándalo, la idea le pareció algo tentadora. Pero ella decidió dejarlo ir. Imelda sólo anisaba disfrutar del tiempo que iba estar a solas con él.

Una vez en la plaza, Héctor se la quedó mirando muy fijamente. Imelda al darse cuenta de ello, evitó su mirada para fijar sus ojos en las luces y las banderillas de colores que decoraban el lugar. La voz de Héctor hizo que ella volviera a clavar sus ojos en él.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna parte más fresca donde haya menos gente?", dijo él en un tono amable.

"Sí por favor, creo que sigo algo sofocada", contestó ella llevándose una de sus manos a la frente.

"Ven conmigo. Conozco el lugar indicado". Sin añadir un comentario más, Héctor la agarró de la mano mientras comenzaba a caminar con decisión a una de las callejuelas que les alejaban de la plaza y del bullicio que allí había.

Mientras ambos avanzaban con decisión, Imelda fue consciente de qué era lo que hacía que se sintiera en ese estado. Aunque que era obvio que hacía un calor algo insufrible, el haberse apretado el corsé más de la cuenta la estaba pasando factura. Y todo por lucir un escote ante Héctor, el cual seguramente ni se iba a fijar. Además, el recorrer el pueblo hacía un lugar en el que no había luces no iba ayudar a que ella pudiera lucirse ante él.

Tras un momento, Héctor soltó su mano y siguió andado. Imelda sintió en el alma la ausencia de su roce en la piel. Ella anheló su cálido contacto otra vez. Fue poco después cuando Imelda se percató del lugar donde la había traído. Estaban justo a las afueras de Santa Cecilia, junto al muro que delimitaba el cementerio. El resto, era campo. Verdaderamente, en aquel lugar se podía respirar algo mejor que en aquella infernal cantina. Poco a poco ella se relajó y al aire volvió a los pulmones.

"¿El cementerio?", preguntó Imelda mientras alzaba una de sus bonitas cejas

"Sí. Pensarás que es un poco macabro, pero mira, como no hay faroles se ven muy bien las estrellas. Además, el arroyo está cerca. Se puede sentir el frescor desde aquí"

"Desde luego", contestó Imelda sonrinedo. Sin razón aparente, ella sentía cómo las mejillas le empezaban a arder. Ahora Imelda daba gracias al cielo de que él no pudiera verla bien en la oscuridad del campo. Un segundo después la entró un nerviosismo al estar a solas con él. Sin darse cuenta, ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios enrojecidos y empezó a mordisquearlo mientras observaba la luna.

"¿Te has pintado los labios verdad?"

"¿Qué?!", contestó Imelda mirándole con los ojos más abiertos de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado

"Que te has pintado los labios", volvió a repetir él ladeando una sonrisa de lo más adorable, o por lo menos, eso le parecía a ella. "Te lo he notado en la cantina. Los tuyos son algo más rosas. Estás muy guapa así también..."

"Ehhh... gracias". Ella quería que se la tragara la tierra. O mejor aún, que resucitara alguno de los muertos del cementerio, se levantara de su tumba y se la llevara. _Qué vergüenza... al menos algo ha notado. ¿Por qué no se ha podido fijar en mis pechos como un chico normal?_

Él se limitó a volver a sonreírla.

"Bueeeno... ya que hemos huido de la fiesta, podemos hacer otra aquí sólo para nosotros", dijo él aún más sonriente que antes mientras empezaba a quitarle el tapón a la botella de tequila que había agarrado de una de las mesas mientras salían de la cantina. Por suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta.

"No sé... no sé si tolero bien el alcohol..."

"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Venga, no te matará probar un poco"

"Supongo que no", contestó ella mientras se acercaba más a él. En ese momento, Héctor la ofreció la botella. Imelda la cogió y agradeció la frescura del cristal en la palma de sus manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se llevó la botella a los labios y dio un trago. El líquido la quemó la garganta, pero no tosió. Tampoco la resultó desagradable.

"¿Ves?", dijo él soltando una risilla. "Me toca"

Acto seguido, Héctor dio un largo trago echando la cabeza hacia atrás. A pesar de la poca luz que había, Imelda fue perfectamente capaz de observar el cuello masculino y cómo los músculos se tensaban ligeramente. La escena la envolvió y la provocó un hormigueo en el estómago que ella intento mitigar inspirando profundamente. Héctor la vio de reojo y por menos de un segundo, bajó la vista hacia la blusa de Imelda. Rápidamente, desvió la mirada.

"Hagamos algo", dijo Héctor tras haber tragado el tequila

"¿Qué?"

"Para empezar sentémonos" Ella empezó a examinar a su alrededor

"¿Dónde? No veo ningún lugar decente por aquí, Héctor"

"En el suelo mismamente. No te preocupes porque tu falda se manche de tierra. La hierba crece por aquí"

"Ehh... está bien", contestó ella titubeante. Ella estaba nerviosa. Ella se agachó justo cuando Héctor se desplomó en el suelo a su lado sin ningún reparo. Con cuidado, Imelda se sentó. Ella esperaba que el suelo estuviese mucho más duro pero si tenía que ser sincera, el césped que crecía justo en esa zona hacía que el lugar donde estaban fuese sorprendentemente cómodo en ese momento, en esa noche de fiesta.

"¿Y ahora qué?", comentó Imelda mientras se echaba hacia atrás ligeramente apoyando las palmas de sus delicadas justo detrás de su propia espalda. La elección de esa postura fue espontánea aunque conseguía, una vez más, enfatizar su espectacular escote. Héctor pareció volver a percatarse de ello, porque carraspeó y se tensó por un breve instante. Bebió otro trago de tequila.

"Veamos quien toma el trago más grande"

"¿Qué!? Vamos Héctor... eso es una-"

"¿Qué pasa Imelda?", contestó Héctor medio divertido alzando una de sus pobladas cejas. imitando el gesto que ella tanto repetía y que era tan característico de la joven. "¿No te atreves?"

"Trae acá mariachi insoportable" Imelda hizo ademán de agarrar de nuevo la botella de cristal, pero Héctor apartó la mano de la chica para él mismo ofrecerle la bebida. Ella lo miró por un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante ese gesto, pero dado que estaba oscuro y dado que nadie les iba a ver, accedió a aquel estúpido jueguecito e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mientas entreabría su boca para recibir el líquido que la abrasaba.

Héctor sonrió al verla de esa manera y se relamió los labios. El tequila, la oscuridad y la soledad imperante lo volvían osado con ella, un rasgo nada característico de él cuando estaban ante los ojos del pueblo. O a plena luz del día. Acto seguido, puso la botella a la altura de la boca de Imelda y la inclinó para que el tequila manara del cristal como una fuente. Así sucedió. Ella lo aceptó con total facilidad y lo tragó.

Los ojos de Héctor se oscurecieron si es que eso podía suceder. No pudo evitar volver a inclinar la botella sobre la boca Imelda, pero esta vez lo hizo demasiado, del tal forma, que también lo derramó por el cuello de la joven... y por su pecho. Atónito, no pudo parar de hacerlo. Y otra vez Tampoco quería mover su mano para impedir que ella se mojara más, por lo que él se recreó un par de segundos más. Por fin levantó la mano, tomó varios tragos de seguido, demasiados, y dejó la botella a un lado.

Imelda no protestó. Al revés, ella agradeció ese chorro de frescor sobre el cuerpo con el alma. Tal vez el par de tragos ya la habían afectado, dado que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar. Sea como fuere, ella volvió a levantar su cabeza y miró a Héctor. Un segundo después, Imelda estaba recorriendo con un dedo sus preciosos senos. Después, ella misma se lo chupó para así aprovechar hasta la última gota. Héctor medio gimió ante aquella visión.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó Imelda divertida. En el fondo, ella estaba tan segura de sí misma ante él como lo estuvo la mismísima Cleopatra ante los romanos que caían rendidos ante ella. Definitivamente, el tequila también la había afectado. "¿Nunca has visto unos pechos de cerca?", inquirió Imelda provocándole. _¿Qué estaba pasando?!?_ Héctor se quedó paralizado un segundo.

"Venga Héctor... ya nos conocemos tú y yo... no seas vergonzoso". Ahora la tocaba a ella iniciar un jueguecito. Sacar de una vez por todas al hombre fogoso que habitaba en él.

_A la mierda las finezas y los rodeos_. Iba a hablar claro y un momento como aquel, en ese lugar, no volvería a repetirse.

"¿A decir verdad? Nunca he visto unos como los tuyos. ¿Porque sabes una cosa, Imelda? Me los quiero comer. Quiero lamerlos hasta que ya no quede ni rastro del tequila, hasta que te vuelvas tan loca, que quieras desesperadamente que te los vuelva a empapar para así empezar otra vez"

Imelda se quedó muerta. Con la boca abierta ante semejante contestación. Por Dios que ella creía que la iba a dar una ataque al corazón y que la iban a venir a recoger todas las almas que, seguramente, vagaban por el Panteón.

"¿Qué ha sido eso, linda?". Él estaba jugando, tal y como ella había hecho un minuto antes con él. A Imelda se la cortó la respiración ante esa osadía. Jamás de los jamases se habría pensado que Héctor, _¡Héctor!_ , se atrevería a decirla algo así, ni ahora ni de aquí a cien años. Sin embargo, ella también tenía cartas para jugar, incluso para ganar la partida, y no se las iba a dejar guardadas bajo la manga. Esa noche no. Imelda iba a jugar con él toda la noche.

"¿Así que te los quieres comer?", respondió Imelda con total tranquilidad mientras que con las palmas abiertas de ambas manos comenzada acariciárselos ella misma con suavidad, como si fueran el roce de las alas una paloma. Héctor no podía apartar la mirada ante semejante espectáculo visual. La lujuria, entre otras muchas cosas, lo atravesó.

"Joder Imelda... No sabes cuánto" Parecía que le costaba hablar con propiedad, pero aún así, sus palabras salían con fluidez. "En realidad, siempre he querido hacerlo" Esta vez la miró a los ojos.

"¿De veras? Pues lo has disimulado muy bien" Imelda se los acarició con un poco más de insistencia. Estrujándolos sutilmente.

"Ahh... Diosa..." Se puso sobre sus rodillas para conseguir acercarse un poco más a ella en el suelo. "Tampoco sé si te lo había dicho, pero eres una diosa"

"¿Acaso alguna vez has visto a alguna?". Ella no paraba de un segundo de sostenerse y masajearse sus redondos y prietos senos bajo la blusa blanca.

"¿De las de la mitología? No, pero te he-" La voz se le quebró porque Imelda también se puso de rodillas. Así, estaban casi a la misma altura.

"Si supieses cómo son las diosas, sabrías muy bien que ellas están así la mayoría de las veces". En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Imelda pellizcó la parte superior de la tela bordada del escote. Sus pechos quedaron desnudos bajo la mirada de ambos. Sus pezones, redondos, respingones, rosados y a esas alturas ya duros, estaban a la vista y  al alcance de Héctor.

"Por Dios Imelda". Casi se ahoga con su propio juramento.

"¿Te gustan?"

Héctor no podía responder. Él tenía la boca seca ante la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. No se podía creer que estuviera viendo a Imelda de aquella manera, tan cerca, tan accesible... y sólo para él. Hipnotizado, se dejó guiar por sus pasiones, por sus más codiciados sueños desde hace ya tiempo, y rozó uno de los duros pezones con el dedo.

Imelda no se lo esperaba porque ella mima siseó con el contacto de su áspera piel contra el delicado y sensible pezón. Nuevamente, el alcohol le volvía atrevido. Jamás de los jamases Héctor habría hecho algo así completamente sobrio.

El dedo de Héctor comenzó a realizar pequeños círculos que bordeaban el enhiesto pezón. El tacto era suave como una pluma. Imelda no pudo reprimir un gemido ante esa sensación tan placentera y completamente nueva para ella. La muchacha no quería parar, al revés, quería seguir esperando el tacto de los dedos de Héctor sobre sus pechos durante toda la noche. _Al carajo con las vergüenzas y los prejuicios_.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a disfrutar aún más de esa sutil caricia, Héctor apartó el dedo de ella. Imelda volvió a emitir un pequeño gemido, pero esta vez, fue de frustración ante la repentina falta de contacto.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe cuánto me gustan?" Sin nada más que agregar, Héctor volvió a tomar la botella, dentro de la cual ya no quedaba demasiado tequila, pero lo suficiente como para poder volver a derramar un poco más sobre los perfectos senos de Imelda. Ella jadeó al verse sacudida ante una nueva oleada de placer, causada por el líquido que recorría sus senos.

Héctor la miró tras encharcarla, y olvidándose de todo lo demás, inclinó la cabeza rápidamente hacia abajo para poder recorrer con su lengua los pechos.

"¡AH-HH!" Imelda fue incapaz de ahogar el grito que la recorrió la garganta. Aquello era demasiado, ella no estaba preparada para experimentar semejante placer. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Pero no la importaba. De modo que, agarró la cabeza de él como si fuera un salvavidas y lo atrajo más hacía ella. Ante ese movimiento, Héctor emitió un risita y se zafó del agarre de la joven con suma delicadeza.

"Ay Imelda... Me muero de ganas por seguir haciéndolo, pero antes necesito saber que tú también lo deseas tanto como yo" Él no paró de acercar su rostro al de ella, que estaba arrebolado e intentando asimilar todas sus emociones. Se estaba volviendo loca.

"Mmm Héctor... yo-", logró articular ella

"Dame un beso, y continuaré"

"Insolente..." Él sonrió casi con malicia ante la respuesta de su adorada. "¿Y con qué clase de beso me veré correspondida?" El no contestó, se limitó a continuar escuchándola mientras empezaba a delinear los labios rojos de Imelda. "¿De verdad llamas 'beso' a lo que hemos compartido hasta ahora? No han sido más que roces de un segundo", continuó ella acelerada. Mientras tanto, sus pechos desnudos seguían al descubierto.

Héctor aprovechó la coyuntura para agarrarlos firmemente. Ella se sobresaltó, pero de deleite. No le apartó las manos. Mientras los masajeaba insistentemente, pero con ternura, él se acercó otra vez al rostro de ella, tanto, que sus labios casi se rozaban. Imelda cerró los ojos. Se estaba mareando ante aquella agonía de sensaciones. "Bésame Imelda", insistió Héctor en un susurro sobre los labios de la joven, tiernos y suaves. Ella no se movió, sólo respiraba con fuerza.

"Mmm muchacha obstinada...", se quejó él. A la vez, abrió las manos para rozar las palmas sobre los durísimos pezones. La caricia era leve, pero muy intensa. "Voy a hacer que quieras. Voy a hacer que te mueras de ganas" Sin previo aviso, Héctor volvió a bajar la cabeza y capturó uno de los tiernos capullos con la boca para succionar con determinación.

"¡Héctor-r-ah-ahh-!", gimió ella mientras volvía a capturar su cabeza enterrando sus delicados y finos dedos en los cabellos de él, tan negros y abundantes. "Mm-mmás..."

Ahora, él comenzó a lamer ese mismo pezón, de arriba a abajo, a un lado y hacia el otro y haciendo círculos que la torturaban de todas las formas existentes. Cuando su pezón ya estaba enrojecido y sobrexcitado, cargó a por el otro. Repitió las mismas caricias, lametones y succiones. La devoraba los senos haciendo magia con su boca.

Imelda estaba en al paraíso, podía rozar el cielo en aquel momento. _¿Cómo podía un acto como ese sentirse tan bien? ¿Cómo podía proporcionarla tanto placer?_ Mientras tanto Héctor también gemía por tener la delicada piel de Imelda a su merced. Él gemía porque podía comérsela enterita y porque ella estaba gozándolo sin ninguna represión. Fue plenamente consciente de que su amada lo deseaba. También gimió por eso.

Cabe añadir que en ese preciso momento, Héctor se dio cuenta de que si seguía un poco más con sus acciones, su enorme erección iba a rasgar la tela de sus pantalones. O eso, o iba a eyacular de forma instantánea como un adolescente sin ningún tipo de control sobre su cuerpo. Héctor soltó el pezón de su boca con una intensa succión que sonó haciendo un _pop_. Imelda se quejó con un gemido.

Precipitadamente, Héctor se sentó sobre la hierba mientras cogía a Imelda de la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Imelda emitió un suspiro sobresaltado ante ese cambio tan repentino de posición. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, Héctor tiró de ella y la sentó sobre él, de tal manera que se quedó sentada con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Milagrosamente, su falda no hizo ningún impedimento.

"¿Y bien?" Héctor la sujetó por la cintura para pegarla aún más su torso. "¿Me besarás ahora, mi hermosa?"

"Héctor... cuando el tequila se te baje a los pies te voy a dar la cachetada de tu vida-"

"No estoy borracho... Estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales" Ella soltó un pequeño bufido.

Tras decir eso, Héctor sostuvo las caderas de Imelda para luego llegar a su redondo y perfecto trasero, el cual él también acarició. Luego presionó el cuerpo de Imelda hacia abajo con el fin de que ella sintiera su erección bajo la tela de su ropa interior.

"¡Héc-tor!"

"Ay Imelda... este es el resultado de lo que me hace tu cuerpo. Toda tú me trae loco. Y creo que voy a perder el control ahí abajo antes de que-"

Imelda consiguió ahogar lo que él tuviera que seguir diciendo porque ella misma empezó a contonearse sobre él hacía delante y hacia detrás haciendo una pequeña fricción. Para aliviarlos a los dos. Justo al empezar a hacerlo, ahogó un pequeño jadeo; Imelda no se había dado cuenta de lo mojada que estaba.

Héctor la instó a restregarse contra él más a fondo, porque cada vez la agarraba más fuertemente del trasero y la ayudaba a moverse con mayor rapidez.

"Imelda... creo que... que puedo sentirte... estás empapada"

"¿Lo crees?", susurró ella acercándose a la boca de él. Héctor intentó besarla, pero ella se apartó hacia atrás con rapidez. "Te besaré cuando a mi me dé la gana, músico"

Sujetando su cara con ambas manos, succionó el labio inferior de Héctor y luego volvió a apartarse, tentándole.

"Mmm-'Melda..."

Ella sonrió. Rápidamente, Imelda volvió a acercarse a escasos milímetros para recorrer los labios de él con la punta de la lengua. "Esto Héctor... es el preludio de un beso de verdad..."

La boca de Imelda se quedó entreabierta a esa distancia tan escasa. Héctor no lo soportaba más. Sacó también la punta de su lengua con el objetivo de repetir las acciones de ella, pero pasa su sorpresa, ella correspondió ese movimiento con su propia lengua. Se encontraron y rozaron por primera vez, tanteándose, y la sensación no pudo ser más erótica para los dos. Ambos se acariciaban, hasta que Imelda plantó un beso en los labios de él para luego introducir, _¡por fin!_ , la lengua en la boca de Héctor.

Él creyó que se derretía de placer. Héctor había estado esperando toda la noche. No, en realidad, él lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho más, y ahora no la iba a dejar escapar. Imelda se apartó para girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado y volver a besarlo, profundamente y húmedamente. Las manos de Héctor, que todavía apretaban el trasero de la joven, se enredaron en el cuerpo de Imelda, abrazándola para hacerla suya.

El beso duraba y duraba, parecía no acabar. Héctor le comía la boca a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, calmaba su sed en aquéllos labios rojos y suaves. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que ella se los había pintado, y tuvo la necesidad de tocarlos, para guardar aquel momento en su memoria para siempre. Héctor acercó su dedo índice al punto donde sus bocas se unían, e Imelda paró de besarlo para rápidamente pasar a succionarle el dedo.

"Imelda...", jadeó él mientras miraba como la boquita de su diosa acogía su dedo con total desenfreno. _Ojalá en vez de mi dedo fuera mi-_ Se odió así mismo con tan sólo atreverse a pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era lo que deseaba con todo su ser. No podía engañarse así mismo. Pero es que si ella no paraba de hacer eso, acabaría violándola ahí mismo, al lado del maldito cementerio del pueblo.

Al oír su nombre, ella lo miró  y comenzó a lamerlo como si fuera un polo de hielo de sabores.

"POR DIOS IMELDA-" Héctor echó su cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de seguir siendo testigo de aquello. "P-para de hacer e-eso ahora mismo" Imelda paró.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó ella contra la punta del dedo.

"Por esto" Héctor agarró con fuerza la mano de ella y se la puso encima del gran bulto de su entrepierna, tan duro como una roca. Imelda se sorprendió, pero no se asustó. La habían contado cómo funcionaban las relaciones físicas entre un hombre y una mujer, al igual que el estado en el que se encontraban los órganos sexuales del hombre cuando se inflamaba de deseo. Héctor estaba en ese punto.

Imelda no movió su mano se allí, al revés, empezó a masajearle por encima de los pantalones. Héctor se mordió el labio inferior ante semejantes caricias. Sin poder resistirlo más, él enredó los dedos en los cabellos recogidos de Imelda, despeinándola, y la besó con todas sus fuerzas. "Vas a hacer que reviente, Imelda...", dijo él liberándose brevemente de la lengua de ella, que ahora le rozaba los labios.

"Hazlo... hazlo para mi Héctor..."

"No sabes lo que me pides... Creo que... no podría resistirme a ir más allá contigo y eso no-"

"No quiero que te resistas" Ella volvió a restregarse contra su erección. "Quiero que me vuelvas a lamer los pechos como antes, y... quiero lamerte... Así" Imelda volvió a tomar el dedo como demostración y lo succionó y lamió de nuevo de arriba abajo con lentitud e insistencia. "Sólo que... quiero meterme esto otro en la boca." Acto seguido, ella agarró su erección. Héctor jadeó sin represión. "¿Crees que eso me cabría?" Él la sujetó por la mandíbula con firmeza tras escuchar aquella pregunta celestial.

"Creo que habría que lavar esa boquita tan dulce con jabón, Imeldita" Ella lo miró con malicia. Él la besó otra vez metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. El beso hubiera resultado demasiado intenso fuera de contexto, pero para ambos era natural.

Cuando los dos se apartaron para volver a coger fuerzas y aire por los pulmones, Héctor la levantó para cogerla con fuerza y echarla hacia atrás, tumbándola en el suelo. Fue un movimiento rápido cargado de agilidad, una presteza que asombró a Imelda. De esta forma, él quedó arrodillado entre las piernas de la joven. Héctor la levantó la falda, dejando sus piernas desnudas expuestas al aire de la noche.

"Me muero por saborearte, mi amor...", soltó él, acercando su cara a aquel lugar, a la abertura de la ropa interior. Sostuvo a Imelda de las pantorrillas.

"¡Héctor!... Nn-no, eso... ¡No te atreverás!" Ella estaba roja como un tomate. Imelda agradeció al cielo a las estrellas, a las almas de todos los difuntos que estaban a pocos metros, que estaba oscuro y él no podía apreciar la tonalidad de la piel de ella con nitidez.

"Me subestimas, diosa" Si Imelda se hubiese pensado que esa noche iba a tener a Héctor Rivera con la cabeza metida entre las piernas, ella habría sufrido un desmayo. Sin más preámbulos, Héctor actuó con rapidez y apartó con sus dedos la tela la abertura de algodón blanco que escondía los secretos de Imelda. Introdujo el dedo hasta toparse con la humedad... tan cálida... era como miel en sus dedos. Imelda gimió, imposible evitarlo.

"Sabía que estabas muy mojada"

"Y-yo..." Pero ella calló, porque en ese momento Imelda pudo sentir como él rozaba sus labios y su clítoris, inflamados, con dos dedos.

"Ah-aah Héctor..." Él los introdujo en el estrecho y virginal pasadizo y ella se quedó sin habla. Acto seguido los sacó y se incorporó sobre ella. Cuando Héctor captó toda la atención de ella, se llevó los dedos a la boca para chupar y recrearse en el néctar de Imelda.

"Mmmm... tan dulce" A ella le volvía a costar respirar, tal y como la había sucedido antes en la cantina.

Sin tener tiempo de contestar nada, Imelda volvió a sentir los dedos de Héctor tocándola su feminidad, y ella se arqueó, buscando su roce. Tampoco ella fue capaz de reprimir el siguiente gemido, ni de no entornar sus lindos ojos rasgados. Justo cuando Imelda iba a permitirse el lujo de soltar otro gemidito, sintió la falta de contacto de los dedos varoniles. Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, los dedos de Héctor estaban a muy poca distancia de sus labios entreabiertos.

"Mira qué delicia, Imelda... Pruébalo", Héctor se lo susurró tan cerca, que las sensaciones abrumaron a la joven. Ella le hizo caso, porque la joven lo estaba deseando hacer, la compostura se había quedado rezagada en alguna callejuela hacía ya mucho tiempo. Imelda succionó otra vez los dedos de él, esta vez, impregnados de lubricación. El sabor la resultó extraño, pero no fue desagradable en absoluto, y eso la sorprendió.

Él debía de estar prestando atención a todos los gestos faciales, porque estaba sonriéndola con lujuria. También, con un cierto aire de _¿superioridad?_ De repente, Imelda se sintió muy expuesta, y ya estaba bien por hoy. De modo que, ella le dio a Héctor un empujón en el pecho, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para conseguir que se apartara. Ella se puso de rodillas en cuento pudo, y los manos apoyados en el firme pecho de Héctor comenzaron a descender hasta esa protuberancia. Imelda pudo sentir que ahora estaba algo húmedo de líquido preseminal.

Héctor no hizo nada por apartarla, al revés, se acomodó en la hierba, disfrutando de cómo la chica más guapa del pueblo, la chica que siempre le había traído loco, a aquélla a la que amaba, le tocaba la entrepierna.

"Sí que debo traerte loco, Héctor... Lo que tienes aquí no es normal"

"Tú sí que no eres normal ¿Acaso te has visto? Reducirías a cenizas a cualquier hombre..." Él puso su mano encima de la de ella, incitándola a tocarle ahí.

Parece que el mismísimo cielo atendió a sus plegarias, porque Imelda le desabrochó los pantalones con una solvencia que le llevó a soltar una palabrota. Lo mismo sucedió con la cremallera. Sin jueguecitos precios, Imelda introdujo la mano como pudo dentro y liberó su erección. Estaba caliente, su pene se sentía como una vara al rojo vivo que amenazaba con abrasarla y devorarla por dentro. Héctor quiso besarla, porque la atrajo con pasión hacia su boca, y ella se lo permitió. Acto seguido, ella le acarició de arriba a abajo con movimientos largos y envolventes.

"'Melda... Así... es tuya. Haz lo que qui-e-ras..." Héctor lo consiguió articular entre besos, comiéndole la boca a Imelda, tan suave y apetitosa.

Imelda se apartó de él para descender hasta la parte superior de su miembro, del cual seguía manando preseminal. Imelda, pensando en los deliciosos polos de hielo de sabores que vendían en algunos de los puestos de la plaza, decidió tratar al pene de Héctor como tal, y lo chupó con ganas. Como si fuese un helado.

"¡I-m-e-l-d-aaaa!", jadeó Héctor. Estaba que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Justo cuando ella sacó su lengua para lamer otra vez la cabeza de su pene, se paralizó y se incorporó. A Héctor casi se le para el corazón por la repentina falta de la lengua de Imelda donde él más la deseaba.

Imelda, muy lentamente, se llevó sus propios dedos a la boca para proporcionar una última succión, que tenía una doble intención.

"Quédate con las ganas" Y se puso de pie, estirándose las faldas, y ajustándose el escote de su vestido.

"¿QUE??!" Él se puso de pie junto a ella más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, si es que eso podía suceder. "¡I-i-melda-a! ¡Venga ya! Tú n-no-"

"¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¡Mira el cielo! Se está poniendo rojo por allá"

"Imeldaaaaa", se lamentó él, casi como si fuera un niño, pero excitado hasta más no poder. La cogió de la mano para atraerla hacia él. Imelda aprovechó la cercanía para volver a agarrar su pene y meterlo de vuelta a sus pantalones. Héctor gimió de nuevo.

"L-la próxima vez..."

"¿Próxima vez?", dijo ella, volviendo a reintroducir a ciegas los mechones de pelo que se habían soltado de su peinado hacía ya mucho.

"Sí Imelda. Tú y yo no hemos ni empezado"

"Lo sé"

Y por fin, el cielo se puso rojo.

 


End file.
